


Time to Dance

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amethyst Enchante (OC), Chartreuse Toppsy (OC_, Danuba Pike (OC), F/M, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Nora X Ren, Pyrrha x Jaune, Ren x Nora, Renora, Wrench Nimbus (OC), arkos, dance au, dance competition, featuring Team DNCE, jaune arc - Freeform, jaune x pyrrha, lie ren - Freeform, my lovely Shantae-based OCs, pyrrha nikos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Team JNPR take part in a dance competition that also features Shade Academy's Team DNCE, a crew of dance fighters.





	Time to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly an excuse to use Team DNCE, and to make Team JNPR throw some dance moves.

"Criminy! Team DNCE from Shade is signing up for this competition?" Nora complained. Ren patted her shoulder to console her.

  
"Let them come! We'll take them down just the same!" He encouraged. Nora was still uncertain.

  
"But they're dance fighters, Ren. Not to mention that _literally every move_ Amethyst makes is a dance step," She continued. Nora seemed to be losing it, so Ren held his hand on her shoulder and used his Semblance. The color faded from her skin and clothes, leaving her a pale grey.

  
"So? We can still smash them! Provided I can get Jaune into shape..."

  
"Oh, Pyrrha will take care of him. She'll reward him kindly for each correct move." Ren rolled his eyes at Nora's comment.

  
"She'll reward him for missteps also, just in a different fashion. Thing is, he still likes what he gets either way." Ren laughed at the idea. Pyrrha would try well enough. Ren just hoped her trying would get Jaune's dance steps ready. They were going toe-to-toe with the likes of Team DNCE, a team from Shade renowned for their prowess at dancing and battles.

  
Not to mention Toppsy's removable leg. it had its advantages in battle, and Ren was certain she'd find some use for it on the dance floor.

  
Ren and Nora found their way back to their dorm. There were no warning signs for them, no sock on the door or makeshift DO NOT DISTURB sign. Ren knocked on the door anyhow. "It's us!" He called, opening the front door.

  
Pyrrha had a measuring tape and was sizing Jaune up with it. "Yes, you _should_ be surprised this hasn't gotten more explicit than it has," Pyrrha told them, wrapping the tape around one of Jaune's ankles before adding, "That's only because we knew you'd be back soon enough."

  
"If they'd had the time, the dorm would be in shambles," Nora joked. Ren knew this was not untrue, as he'd stumbled upon their 'alone time' once or twice before. Being in a dormitory they knew they needed to be quiet about it, but why were they so damn good at keeping it quiet? Even Ren let loose a moan or two now and then.

  
That wasn't really something he wished to think about, so he made conversation instead. "Okay, so how about a quick practice session?" He suggested. The four of them went over their planned routines. They had prepared three of them since Ren and Pyrrha planned to win this thing.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

  
The enormous ballroom stunned the four of them as they walked into the competition. They could see a few of the other teams preparing themselves. Pyrrha spotted Team DNCE before the others, pointing them out.

  
"Do they just not own shirts or something?" Ren mused, taking in the sight of the team that would be their biggest opposition. Chartreuse and Amethyst had matching outfits, save the colors, and looked almost like genie girls. Wrench wore a colorful tube top and matching pants. Pike was the worst to look at, by far, in his fancy halter top and denim shorts.

  
"Cripes, do they have to be so _extra_??" Nora complained. They surveyed the rest of the talent before taking their places.

  
The first round of dances went by quickly, with Teams JNPR and DNCE advancing along with two others. The next round ended with these two teams winning. The final round saw Team JNPR putting their best moves down for Team DNCE to compete with, and DNCE also brought their most furious footwork.

  
"Well, it looks like you have tied..." The announcer told both teams. The judges were hopelessly deadlocked in their decision, as both teams had scored top marks. "That brings us to a sudden death dance off! Each of you presents your best dancer to face off in a final heat! You'll have a few minutes to decide!" As he finished speaking, JNPR huddled together to plan.

  
"They're going to play Amethyst, I'm certain of it. Her or Chartreuse." Ren surmised.

  
"I think we should send Pyrrha!" Nora cheered. Jaune nodded. Ren looked at Pyrrha.

  
"Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded, hugging the three of her teammates. She was just stepping out of the huddle to walk toward the stage when Amethyst's voice came over the microphone.

  
"I propose a couples' dance!" Oh, cripes, that meant Amethyst AND Chartreuse!

  
"CRIMINY!" Nora yelled. Ren put his face in one hand and shook his head.

  
"Is the other team up to that?" The announcer asked, looking to Team JNPR. Pyrrha and Jaune stepped forward and nodded. Amethyst and Chartreuse walked up to join them. A coin toss gave DNCE the choice of who began, them naturally choosing to dance first.

  
The two women dipped and twirled with such grace, precision and agility. They danced as if they were one being. Their incredible steps lit the dance floor on fire. Jaune and Pyrrha were determined to defeat these two.

  
They took to the dance floor. Their song, 'Shine' by the Dark Crystals, poured from the speakers. The music took over their bodies, their dancing becoming all they knew in that moment. Once their routine was through the crowd roared uncontrollably for them. The judges deliberated for a few moments, the tension in the room hanging thick over them.

  
"The winners are Team... JNPR!!" The audience went wild as Team JNPR cheered. They were presented with the trophy and held it up, the crowd cheering even louder. The four of them shook hands with Team DNCE, who were all good sports about everything. It was always more fun when nobody was a sore loser.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Time to Dance' by Panic! At the Disco
> 
> The dance from Season 2 and the Chibi sketch that referenced it were the main inspirations for this fic. I just love the idea of Team JNPR dancing.


End file.
